Tilly Vaquez Manchester
Backstory Drip.....Drip.....Drip I'm tired. It's boring here, some kids already left others just locked up in their rooms, except for me. I was sitting outside and laying leg spread in front of the water faucet outside of the orphanage while holding a cup in front of it waiting for the water to fill up the cup, Drop by drop. Then as Ms. Shelly came from the corner in search of me she quickly told me to pack up and get ready and that someone wants to take me in. I got up, dusted my shirt then raced upstairs to get ready but all I put on was a green baggy shirt, jean shorts, knee-high socks, and some checkered vans as I was about to get my hydro flask near my bag I nearly tripped. I snickered as I caught my bag that almost made it to the floor, I put on my bag and was ready to go. As I made it down the stairs I saw a lady with red hair and looks as if she came out of a mosh pit, but her hair. Luckily I had a few scrunchies on me and a pack of them in my bag pack. After the lady signed the papers she took me outside and in her car, as she got in she almost slipped so I just giggled a low but soft snicker. The First Parent As she drove up to some apartment houses, all I could do was play with the three scrunchies on my wrist. We pulled up to a driveway that looked like it fit 6 cars, the lady parked her car and got out so I did as well. It was a nice apartment, everything was well-kept, books were they are supposed to be, the living room desk was organized, and even the seating areas. I went straight to my room and jumped on the nice bed that was there, the lady came in a few hours later and told me her name, apparently, the lady's name was Elizabeth. One month after the lady took me in, we went to a park to stroll around, I asked if I could use the restroom and with her permission, she said yes. As I was finished doing my work, I walked out of the stall and washed my hands, just then I heard screams of families and children. I looked out from the bathroom and saw a young girl with a green jacket, red shorts, and brown hair strike an axe into my new mother, Elizabeth. I felt a tear come down my eyes as the girl ran away as the police came. Weeks later, I was taken to the orphanage again. The Second Parent One month after, there came another parent who came to pick me up, this time they looked fancy. She brought me to her red Lamborghini and drove me off to her home. As we drove up to her house, it sorta looked like a mansion that belonged to mega-rich people, I quickly got out of the car when she stopped the car. When we entered I quickly asked permission to search the place when she said yes I ran all over the mansion not thinking I would make it back to the living room. When a man came up to me and asked if his wife brought me here I answered him, yes then he quickly showed me my room, It was really fancy and I got really used to it in 2 minutes. One week later, I smelt smoke from the other side of the living room when I was walking down the stairs, I quickly ran upstairs and packed all my clothes, then in a rush paced downstairs. I saw the whole building burn down in my eyes, even my new parents. Then at the corner of my eyes, I saw the same girl from the park, I quickly ducked behind a T-ford my parents owned and waited for her to go. The Third Parent I slumped down in my chair of the orphanage and looked at the clock, I was hypnotized by the Ticking ''of the clock that I didn't notice the last kid of the afternoon service gone. I got up figuring I would go get a snack until Ms. Shelly tapped my shoulder and explained I would have to live with her now with the rest of the 'unaccepted' kids. One month later I was coming back from buying a 'shaken iced green tea lemonade 'from Starbucks. Then when I came inside I saw bloody footprints on the floor and blood all over the walls, then she saw the girl from the park again. I started to run outside but the girl pulled my hoodie causing me to fall back, I got back up and backed up behind the counter. I screamed at her for what she wanted and she said that she only wanted me dead, I pushed her as she approached me with her axe. I ran through the front door and raced to the police office, unfortunately, it was too late. She was already gone before the police came so they said that I had to stay at the station for a while before they could find a parent for me and find the killer of the murders. Okay, okay. All thoughts aside, I need to find out who ''Lase is. Suddenly in a matter of seconds there was this male officer who came up to me to tell me I have a new parent awaiting for me so I stood up and followed him to the lobby, there I saw a lady who looked much older than me who reached out her hand and politely said her name was Emilia. On our drive to her house, we were talking with each other and I later knew that she was an FBI agent which sounded really cool and amazing. But suddenly she said that she didn't want to adopt me and only wanted my knowledge on the Lase girl and without thinking I blurted out that I knew her and that she killed my other new parents. She was asking me so many questions at this point that I was in a state of confusion but as we got to her house I saw a lot of people who seem strangely inhuman, I didn't ask questions though but Emilia just explained what was going on so now I got a better understanding. So now I know my purpose and what it is. Find, hunt and kill Lase. Appearance She wears a green coat on with black ripped jeans and bandaged arms. Her skin tone is light brown, her eyes are rare green and her hair is dark brown. Personality She is sassy towards the other Proxies and she has a sarcastic way of expressing her emotions. She would always force you to do things only to reveal later on that she is fake. Facts * She hates Lase. * She is a Proxy of Midnight Star's / Emilia's proxy which belongs to Mikamizu434. * She has a crush on Parasite. * Her favourite drink is lemonade. * She self-harms herself. Category:Proxy Category:Tragic